Oh no!
by Theromaticgirl
Summary: My friend and I fell through the sky and landed at Fuuka Academy to save the day and tell everyone's secrets! ShizNat plus others.
1. Chapter 1

**Note Note: **Newest fanfiction of mine, random really came to me while I was reading "Rearranged" by betsunii

Yeah i know weird right? Since it has nothing to do with what i'm writing haha

"It's SHINY!!!"

"No! Don't go towards it Lizz!"

"SHRIKKKKKK!"

* * *

"Natsuki? Are you ready?"

"Yeah yeah sure Shizuru." Natsuki said waving at her mumbling something Shizuru couldn't make out while hoping on the back of Natsuki bike.

"What was the Natsuki?" Shizuru asked smiling when she seen Natsuki blush. _"Ara ara so cute!"_ Shizuru thought.

"N-nothing! Lets g-SHRIKKKKKK!

They both looked sideways jumping off the bike, Natsuki getting in front of Shizuru in a defense position, looking for where the noise came from. Hearing a thump and a string of cursing, they looked at one another and ran towards the voices.

"Holy fucking shit! That was awesome!! Lets do it again!"

"You dipshit! Look! Where lost now!?"

"Aww Erika, don't be like that, i'll find a way home."

"Oh right suree Lizz, if it was for you we would be lost." Erika said mumbling the last part while rubbing her head. "_God, I feel a headache coming._" Erika thought ignoring Lizz's glare and standing up trying to figure out where they where.

"Grrr I heard that!" Lizz yelled glaring at her, then stopped and looked around hearing running.

"Who's there??" Lizz yelled standing up looking at where she heard the running, then heard a growl, a kinda sexy growl.

"We should be asking YOU that loud mouth!" A figure said coming out from behind some tress pointing a accusing fringer at her. Two girls come out from the trees into and one with dark blue like hair wearing a biker's outfit while the other had blonde like hair wearing a school uniform.

"Holy fucking hell, your both fucking hott! Please punish me! I been bad, take me to your leader!" Lizz yelled begging on her knees, while Erika's eye twitched repeatedly. Natsuki mouth huge gaping open, face beat red. Shizuru on the other hand looked absolutely delighted at the request!

"Ara ara..that could be arranged." Shizuru said smiling mysteriously at Lizz then winked, which made Erika's eye twitch more and Natsuki's mouth to open and close repeatedly. While Lizz smiled big, eyes sparkling, jumping up and grabbing Shizuru's hands.

"S-Shizuru!"

"Elizabeth Jean!"

Natsuki and Erika looked at each other weirdly since they said the names at the same time.

"Yes?" They both replied at the same time too, blinking at each other then looking back at the other to girls twitching at them. Shizuru and Natsuki finally got a look at the two other girls. Lizz, was wearing tight black jeans with a white belt and a tight shirt that said "BC13 mother fucker" and a black zip up hoodie, she had lip rings and short black hair that covered one of her eyes. The other girl Erika, was wearing blue jeans and a plain white shirt with a puffy like leather jacket type thing, and she had long straight blonde hair.

"ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?" Yelled a red head girl running with four other girls.

"Ara maybe we should continue this in the student council room?" Shizuru asked though it sounded more like 'lets do it weather you want or not" and starting heading towards the group.

"But they could be enemy's!" Whined Natsuki like a puppy but followed after Shizure anyways.

"Uhh..yeah I guess, whatever." Erika mumbled pulling Lizz after them half dragging her because she was still out of it. "_I think she fell on her head..nah this is just her normalness"_ Erika thought snickering.

* * *

**End thingy:** Um i made this story awhile ago, its really funny so I thought i'd put the first chapter up but I only made three and don't feel like making more cause the girl Erika (I'm Lizz) is now my ex so yeah lol but if people like it enough then i'll contine. I know this chapter is really short but I didn't know where I was going with this and stuff so yeah lol


	2. Dr Doom

**Thanks for the reviews good or bad i like them :) so who thinks i should kill Erika off? hmm toss her off a building yes? :P**

**maybe i should have you guys make someone up an pair me up with them lol jk :)**

* * *

"So your saying you guys fell out of the sky..?" Mai asked in wonderment.

"Yep yep that's what happened! Awesome huh?" I said great big smile on my face, nodding my head.

"It doesn't seem possible but its true." Erika said smacking my hands away from her boobs.

"Hm it is rather odd to "fall from the sky"" Shizuru said thoughtfully.

"Unless your name is Natsuki." Nao said laughing, Shizuru giggle a little bit. It was true Natsuki had an act of falling from high places.

"Why is everyone so calm!? They fell from the fucking sky!" Yelled Natsuki ignoring Nao and sitting by the widow looking at everyone as if they where crazy.

"Language." Shizuru said calming with her eyes closed and Natsuki closed her mouth almost instantly, I snickered then made a whipping sound while moving my hand like it had a whip and everyone started smiling trying not to laugh while Natsuki looked like she was about to go boom, Nao though was exploding from laughter.

"Why you little..." Natsuki growled coming after me

"Shizuru-sama! Save me!" I yelled running behind her and her desk and that seem to make Natsuki growl more when I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Now everyone calm down!" Midori-sensi yelled everyone instantly shutting everyone up while she sighed and walked over to the bored thinking. "We need to think and go to the scene of the crime!," "And Lizz-chan stop touching Erika-san's boobs!" Midori yelled annoyed while Nao snickered and Shizuru opened one eye to see this claim of boob touching.

Ten minutes later and a few curses.

"Ok, I'm at a lost, they must be aliens!" Midori said nodding her head while everyone fell over.

"ALIENS?! WHERE!??" I yelled running around the forest and everyone fell _again._

"Why do I love you again?" Erika said laughing embarrassingly. _**("AN: you don't .")**_

"Cause i'm awesome! Duhh." I said smiling proudly hands on my hips nodding my head. As I watched Erika shaking her head smiling.

"Psh right.." Natsuki mumbled rolling her eyes. I glared at her, "_Hmph! I am awesome, my mommy told me so you dick._"

"Anyways, I shall research, we will all meet tomorrow at the garden at 12 alright everyone?" Midori said as I nod my head not understanding a thing she said. Everyone nodded as she left to the library.

"Ara, I agree, we should all head home and rest don't you agree Nat-su-ki." Shizuru spoke with a teasing voice as I seen a twinkling in her eye.

"Yea-h." Natsuki replied a little to fast blushing.

"Eh..we have no where to stay..?" Erika kinda mumbled.

"Eh.."

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Fuck!"

"Well I guess there staying at pups" Nao thumped up Natsuki and smirked when she mumbled stuff everyone ran aways leaving the four girls alone.

"Great just great.."

"Aww I wanted to spend time with Shizuru-sama!" I whined

"Maybe Lizz-san should stay with me and Erika-san can stay with Natsuki so Natsuki is not burden with two people." Shizuru suggested.

"No way! She might rape you in your sleep Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled.

"Shes right you know.." Erika mumbled as I faked hurt.

"Jeez why to feel the love you guys.." I sighed as Shizuru looked rather amused.

"Well would you rather have them both?" Shizuru asked smirking at Natsuki.

"NO!"

"Well alright then, come Lizz-san." Shizuru held out her hand and I took it a little to quickly.

"Oh believe me I will." I smirked, Erika and Natsuki turned red with jealously.

"Fine whatever!" Natsuki yelled pulling Erika to her dorm.

_**With Lizz and Shizuru.**_

"Sooo.." I said awkwardly.

"So?" Shizuru said smoothly.

"You love Natsuki don't you?" I asked and watch her face turn to surprise then back to normal.

"Hai.."

_**With Erika and Natsuki.**_

"Soo.." Natsuki awkwardly said while pulling at her close awkwardly.

"Wanna go spy on them?" Erika asked hopefully.

"YES! No I mean! Gahh hai.." Natsuki said half yelled as they turned around and headed towards Shizuru's dorm.

* * *

**Short again cause im freakin lazy ok?! lol that an i dont have much time to write and with the ADD and stuff...lol if you dont like it then well bah you! :P but no really i love you if you read this haha i love you more when you review ;) hint hint**

**Not the best story i know, crappy writing i know but hey you read it so its your fault :PP**

**Yes im a totally whore i know ;) not really lol but im awesome ;P i will update faster an most likely make the chapters long when things at home quiet down and when i kill Erika off lmao jk jk that would kinda be mean but then again...hmm lol reviewers what shall i do? :)**


	3. Hum Bug READ

**So I haven't updated this in a long time and I know i was all bitter about stuff but i'm all good now xP**

**I'm not sure if I should continue this story or not, I mean i will if people want me to, it won't bother me lol**

**I have working lately but i have time to do stuff now so eh if people want me to continue I will. I'd have to re write the next chapter that was really long (damn it) that I deleted lol, if no one cares much for the story anymore then eh i won't finish it whatever lol**

**But yeah! Sooo um oh! I have this ideal for another shiznat that came to me in a dream and it was fuckin awesome! But i'm so bad at writing that I don't want to write it lol anyways let me know if i should finish this story or not!**


	4. Fight For Love

**Um so I guess people just want to see if we can get back home so I will do a few more chapters so you guys can see how we do and stuff lol.**

**-Update- My computer got a virus again lol I swear I don't look at porn! I just watch a lot of bootleg anime lol. Enjoy.**

"Damn it! I don't see them!" Natsuki half yelled.

"Shhh! They might hear you!" Erika whispered.

"Whatever" Natsuki mumbled when she realized she was right.

"Hey hey! I think I see them!" Erika said pointing at the window.

"Where? Move over!" Natsuki said pushing Erika out of the way.

"They are drinking tea..?" Erika looked over to see them sitting drinking tea.

Two girls sat quietly drinking tea and sitting down talking about nothing, just sitting there.

"Hmm I feel like we are being watched..." I said as I looked around suspiciously and looked over at Shizuru who looked amused at something. _"What the hell is she amused at?"_

"I do believe we are by a pair of jealous girls, no?" Shizuru smiled and looked with her eyes over at the window which made me turn my head to the window and seen nothing. "_What..? Are the invisible? OMG SHE CAN SEE INVISIBLE PEOPLE!"_ I gasped and look at Shizuru with wide eyes and she left an eye brow.

"You can see invisible people?" I asked in amazement.

"Ara?" Shizuru looked confused then giggled.

"They are hiding silly, so no I can not see "invisible people." Shizuru giggled at my sad look.

"To bad that would be really awesome..." I muttered and peaked with one eye over at the window and smirked. "_Hehe I see you! You invisible people"_

"Soo Shizuru-sama have you ever done a little _this_ and _that_?" I asked and winked and she understood my plan.

"Hmm I have not yet but I'm hoping soon that I will be doing a little _this_ and _that_." She said smiling then she smirked when we heard a little popping noise.

"Oh? Really, well I do hope you enjoy it. If you'd like I could show you a few things" I said winking. The next thing we knew two faces came bursting through the glass window and popped up was a very red faced Natsuki and Erika and Shizuru and I burst out laughing at there faces, well Shizuru giggled a lot and I fell to the floor with tears in my eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Natsuki yelled while Erika's eye twitched.

"That was my ear you just yelled in." Erika said covering her ears while Natsuki mumbled sorry.

"Your face hahaha! Omg so priceless!" I yelled laughing. Both girls eye twiched and Shizuru continued to giggle.

"SHUT UP!" Natsuki yelled waving her arms around but still blushing.

"Mauhahahaha!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Neverrrrrr!" I said running around trying to get away from Natsuki.

"Ara"

"Well this was a waste of my time.." Erika mumbled.

"Well why doesn't everyone just sleep, yes? I will share my room with Natsuki while you two can sleep in the guest bedroom. " Shizuru said with a smile that meant not to protest. I sighed disappointed. We all went are separate ways to sleep.

"Sooo.." Both Erika and I stood awkwardly.

"I will sleep on the floor." I said.

"No I will. Your knee..." Erika said looking down and I winced.

"Its fine. See? I said stretching out my leg and said. "So you can sleep on the bed, okay?"

"But.."

"No buts! Now lets sleep, okay?" I said laying a blanket and pillow on the floor and Erika sighed and got into bed.

"Goodnight Liz."

Goodnight Erika."

_**Next Morning.**_

"Mm.." I rolled over to see it was seven am. "_I smell food...must eat food...mmm." _I got up and looked around the empty room. I stretched out my leg and winced and looked down and frowned and then remembered I smelled food and smiled and walked into the kitchen and seen Shizuru by the stove and Erika setting up plates.

"Good morning beautiful ladies." I said smiling and they turned around and smiled back saying good morning.

"So wheres Natsuki-chan at?" I said looking around and seen the blue head no where.

"She is showering." Shizuru said and I seen a twinkle in her eyes and smirked.

"Oh really? Did you wear her out last night?" I said winking and surprising Shizuru blushed. "_hehe ho ho, ouch! What the fuck? Who just hit me?_" I turned to see Erika looking at me.

"Don't start with Natsuki. I rather not help bury your dead body, thanks." Erika said helping put food on the table.

"What? I could totally kick her butt!" I said smirking.

"Oh? Could you? Lets find out." I heard a voice say behind me, I turned slowly and seen Natsuki smirking at me.

"Ummm.."

"Ara breakfast is ready!" Shizuru said smiling, breaking the tension in the air. Both me and Natsuki ran over and look at the food.

"Omg chocolate pancakes!" I said before shoving the food down my throat. "_Omg so fucking good!"_ I thought smiling. Everyone started eating and Natsuki and I were the first ones done.

"Thanks Shizuru, for the food and stuff, it was good." Natsuki said blushing while Shizuru smiled a bright smile. I nodded.

"Yeah! Thanks! It was amazing!" I said nodding again.

"Ara ara, you are both welcome." Shizuru said putting a hand on her cheek. Erika said her thanks too. I stared thing "_Should I tease Nastuki about last night? Hmm I don't want to die."_ "Hey Natsuki, I head you and Shizuru had some _**fun**_ last night." I said winking. "_Hmm oh well I did it anyways!"_

"WHAT?" Natsuki yelled face bright red from embarrassment and angry.

"Ara."

"LIZ!"

"Heheh ho ho" I started laughing in till I felt the wind knocked out of me and I looked up and seen Natsuki's face. "_Oh shit.."_ "Umm sorry! It was just a joke!" I yelled waving my arms, Natsuki just looked at me like a wild animal then I seen her face soften and arms wrapped around her. Shizuru pulled Natsuki away in a tight embrace and whispered something to her and she calmed down.

"I..um sorry." I said looking away.

"Whatever."

The rest of the morning was quiet before we headed down to the schools garden.

**I'm ending it here because I hate typing lol and I wanted to update. I hate writing short chapters but oh well. I love pancakes and chocolate. In fact I'm eating chocolate candy right now lol. Anyways I don't really get on my computer anymore so I been working on the chapters of this story here and there. Already working on the next chapter. I kinda wanted to make this one longer but my laziness says nahh lol.  
**

**Anyways sorry for the spelling mistakes. I don't have spell check or a beta so eh.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
